Experimento: beso de amor verdadero
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Al menor de los Irlandas le gustan los cuentos de Gales. Pero una noche le viene una duda "¿funciona el beso de amor verdadero?" Dylan así lo cree. Ryan esta dispuesto a probar si es verdad, y más si el sujeto de prueba es un griego que siempre se queda dormido. /Para Sayonara Distance, como regalo de Navidad atrasado.


**Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:**

Grecia x Irlanda, con leves menciones Giripan y Vaticano x Gales **(si, ese último bien crack).**

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, Vaticano **(OC)** me pertenece, al igual que los otros hermanos Kirkland…o no **(¡chan!).**

 **Este es un regalo para mi amiga Sayonara Distance, a quién le gusta el crack y del bueno.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche caía sobre toda Inglaterra, y con ello, la mayor parte de las personas en sus casas descansando.

En la casa de los Kirkland, no había excepción…descontando que Arthur aún siga en su oficina trabajando para preparar la próxima reunión mundial, y que Escocia seguía emborrachándose en algún bar o pub cercano. Pero eran detalles sin importancia.

En una de las habitaciones, Dylan, el representante de Gales, estaba sentado a los pies de la cama del irlandés menor, Ryan. Del otro lado de la habitación, Bryan, o Irlanda del Norte, miraba con ganas de golpear al castaño de cara apacible, y a su gemelo. Justo era de esos días, en los que el otro joven pecoso quería escuchar de los cuentos del galés (su lado infantil salía a flote).

−…Y entonces, el príncipe le dio un beso, rompiendo el hechizo de la princesa. Se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre−narró− Fin~

−Al fin−murmuro el británico, tapado hasta la cabeza.

−Me gusto, Dylan. Haces que nunca me cansé de oírlos−dijo el pecoso chico.

−Actúa como un pequeño del jardín de niños− se quejó, Bryan.

− ¿Por qué solo te quejas?−inquirió el gemelo menor.

−Me preguntas ¿porque?−se destapa y señala el reloj en una mesa de noche− ¡Es casi la medianoche!, ¡tienes prendidas las luces y no puedo dormir! ¡ADEMÁS ESTE ES EL SEXTO CUENTO QUE PIDES QUE TE NARRE!

−Perdón, perdón−dijo no tan convencido− no fue mi intención molestarte…pero, es que…Dylan…es tan bueno− se excusó.

−Eso ya lo sé− volvió a cubrirse.

−Déjalo, tu sabes que se pone de mal humor cuando se desvela sin alcohol –bromeo el mayor− bueno… a dormir−se despidió, apagando las luces.

−Espera Dylan−lo detuvo, con el otro gruñendo al ver interrumpido su intento de dormir.

− ¿Qué pasa?

−Ehm… ¿tú…tú crees…−tartamudeo, extrañando a los otros Kirkland's− tú crees que un beso de amor verdadero resuelve todo?

Estando a oscuras, no notó que lo miraban enternecidos. Había dicho algo que solo una niñita de diez años les preguntaría a sus padres.

−Pues…depende de la persona a la que besas y de si la situación lo amerita− buscó las palabras.

− ¿En serio?

−Sí, y ahora duerme, que va a explotar− apresuró, refiriéndose a la "bomba Bryan", que estaba a segundos de estallar.

Luego de eso, el británico mayor cerró la puerta del cuarto de los pelirrojos. Y, mientras uno soñaba que llegaba al otro lado del arcoíris y conseguía las monedas de oro para volver esclavos a Escocia e Inglaterra, el menor, se puso a pensar, si un beso resolvía todo como en los cuentos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inglaterra era el país anfitrión de esa ocasión, siendo acompañado por sus cuatro hermanos mayores; Escocia, Gales, Irlanda del Norte e Irlanda, y todo por insistencia del segundo, notando lo cansado que estaba el más joven de los británicos en los últimos días, pensó que podrían apoyarlo y ayudar. No pudieron negarse, a Dylan y su cara de súplica, jamás.

Arthur, no lo diría en voz alta, pero agradecía a su hermano mayor por ser considerado (el único). Al dar la bienvenida, casi se cae de espaldas de no ser por Escocia, que soltó una bola de humo y lo despertó durante los otros cinco minutos de su aburrido discurso.

Después, cada quien con lo suyo.

Escocia hacía como si estuviera viendo con descaro una revista porno, pero estaba haciendo una lista de los juguetes de debía llevarle a Nessie.

Gales, tomaba notas de la reunión por todos. "Salvado sea este santo", sería el pensamiento general.

Irlanda del Norte, daba su aporte al mundo, construyendo una torre de lápices, esperando que las bombas de olor (que creo con objetos de la habitación de Scott) que oculto en partes diferentes del salón hicieran explosión.

Inglaterra, intentaba mantenerse despierto, mas al ver que el tema era del calentamiento global, se rindió al sueño. El Bad Friends Trio se aprovechó de esto, y le empezaron a escribir frases en la cara.

E Irlanda…él estaba en su mundo, demasiado distraído.

Aún seguía pensando en lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho en la noche anterior, con referencia al beso de cuento de hadas.

− " _Pues…depende de la persona a la que besas y de si la situación lo amerita"−_ había dicho.

−" **¿Será cierto?"−** cuestionó **− "no dudó de las palabras de Dylan, pero… ¿Cómo probarlo?"−** si era un soñador comparado con su consanguíneo, pero no iba a ser tan ingenuo.

Para el mediodía, la tranquilidad con la que había iniciado la reunión, desapareció para ser controlado por el caos que causaba la sonrisa de Iván. Alfred gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era un héroe y que deberían hacer una estatua suya para cada país. Los tres bálticos se escondían del ruso, y este de Natasha. Suiza tenía la cara roja, y pronto mandaría todo al diablo para matarlos a todos a disparos (menos Lily, claro). Dinamarca buscaba la atención de Noruega, recibiendo golpes del troll del último. En cuanto a los cejones Kirkland, el escocés se fue a fumar con Holanda, el castaño se puso a conversar con Vaticano (uno sonrojado, había que agregar),el inglés tratando de matar al trio de "idiotas" que escribieron un montón de estupideces en su rostro y el británico de pecas, estaba en una pose de mafioso, esperando el verdadero caos.

Todos observados por el soñador número uno del planeta Tierra. Y si, no hay que ser obvios para nombrarlo.

Ryan se levantó de su asiento, cuidándose de no chocar con nadie y provocar una pelea, pues quería llegar a la puerta y escaparse de todo ese peligro. Mas algo detuvo su caminata.

Esa melena marrón oscuro, con ese pequeño rulo rebelde como el resto de su pelo. Ese aspecto de su ropa, desarreglado y relajado.

−" **Grecia"−** recordó a la nación.

¿Por qué de repente capto su mirada? Era el mismo europeo que conocía diplomáticamente hace años, el lento, perezoso, fanático de los gatos y adormilado país.

Y entonces lo comprendió: "adormilado", la palabra clave.

Pensó en la historia de la noche anterior, y todo encajó.

−" **Así puedo ver si es verdad"−** creía en que funcionaría.

El irlandés se acercó hasta el griego, verificando que de verdad estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió para sí, y realizo su acción.

A su parecer, el mundo se detuvo, o más bien literalmente. Holanda casi se traga su cigarrillo, Romano dejó de maldecir, Alfred se cayó de su silla, Bielorrusia paró su persecución, Bulgaria dejo caer su yogurt. Sus hermanos lo veían sorprendidos, como si hubiera hecho una locura, y así era.

Porque había besado a Heracles. Un beso superficial e inocente, incluso cerró los ojos.

Dio un sobresalto al sentir como despertaba el griego, alejándose algo asustado, y la vez emocionado.

−Funcionó−susurró. Se giró hacia el galés− ¡funcionó, Dylan, funcionó! ¡El beso de verdadero amor lo despertó!−dijo feliz.

−Ah…si…no…yo….−balbuceaba el mencionado.

− ¡¿Qué demonios le dijiste?!−exigió/preguntó, Arthur− ¡¿otra vez con tus cuentos con finales felices?!

−Oye−hablo la somnolienta voz del griego− ¿Qué…fue eso?

−Fue un beso que te ha despertado de tu hechizo del sueño−dijo el irlandés con emoción− lo que me convierte, en tu amor único y verdadero−decía con mucha seguridad en su voz.

Todos parecían más sorprendidos que antes, excepto por el mismo mediterráneo y Kiku, que parecía querer asesinar con la mirada al anglosajón.

−Dylan−la voz del escocés asusto a las naciones – tienes tres segundos para arreglar todo o verás de lo que soy capaz−amenazó− uno…dos…tre—un golpe seco interrumpió el conteo; Gales se había desmayado.

− ¡Oh santo cielo!−exclamo Vaticano, sin su característica seriedad−¡animal, ¿Cómo piensas que amenazarlo lo hará hablar?!−le daba aires con la mano, esperando respuestas.

Sin ser ya el foco de atención, Grecia tomo con fuerza el brazo de Irlanda. Este pensó que su acción le molesto, con miedo, trato de soltarse.

−Disculpa, no debí robarte un beso, disculpa…−insistía.

−… ¿quieres…salir?−pregunto el heleno, dejando helado al chico.

− ¿Sa-salir?−repite incrédulo.

−…si…−dijo con simpleza− si tú me robaste un beso…fue porque querías…una cita.

−Pu-pues…−tenía que explicarle que no era eso, pero…− cla-claro, esa era la idea− ¿para qué complicar las cosas?

−…bien…−le sonrió el castaño−… ¿te parece…ahora?

Asintió, irse era la mejor opción luego de causar ese pequeño caos. El más alto se levantó de su asiento, tomando un gatito en el proceso, caminando hacia la puerta junto con el ojiverde de pecas.

Y todo bajo la mirada de Irlanda del Norte.

Al salir de su estupefacción, escucho con lujo y detalle la pequeña conversación entre su hermano y el griego. Pudo detenerlo, sí, pero…él prefería echar más leña al carbón.

− ¡Oye Romeo **(1)!−** el aludido lo miro de reojo, sin parar de atender al británico en sus brazos− ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que Ryan? ¡Dale un beso para despertarlo!− se rio de la cara enrojecida del italiano, secundada por Romano.

No entendía (ni quería) saber lo que paso por la cabeza de Ryan cuando besó a Heracles, hasta los gemelos tenían sus asuntos. Pero bueno, al menos su hermano consiguió una cita ese día y escapo de esa aburrida reunión. Él, por un lado, sabía cómo huir del lugar y pasar desapercibido.

−Solo faltan diez segundos para que las bombas estallen−dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terminado... ¡sí!

Disfrute hacer esto, es mi primer crack (aunque creo que lo hice del asco XD).

 **Aclaro el punto:**

 **(1)=** OC de Vaticano. Su nombre es Romeo Vargas, es de cabello castaño muy oscuro, tiene un rulo casi cuadrado, usa lentes y su flequillo tapa parte del ojo derecho. Su forma de vestir es formal, con un rosario en el cuello.

Con esto, espero pongan en "favoritos" y algún comentario. ¡Pasen también por mis otros fics y comenten!

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
